


Fatum

by 1250



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Horror, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, grupa obcych sobie ludzi, szuka schronienia w przydrożnym motelu na odludziu... w którym zastają wszystko poza owym schronieniem.
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos, Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse, Sylphiel nels Lahda/Zangulus, Zelgadis Greywords/Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun
Kudos: 2





	Fatum

**Author's Note:**

> 25.11.2003

I

W którym kierunku by się nie rozejrzał, wszędzie otaczały go tylko piaski i pustynia, gdzieniegdzie pousychane drzewa i kępy traw, nic poza tym.

Ale to go teraz nie interesowało, jechał prosto przed siebie, bez celu.

Miał już dość wszystkiego, tego beznadziejnego życia! Wyrzucili go dziś z pracy za byle spóźnienie, nie ma się co dziwić, była tak wielka stopa bezrobocia, że mogli pozwolić sobie na wszystko... i w dodatku jego dziewczyna...

Tak po prostu go wykołowała, zgarnęła wszystkie jego oszczędności i zniknęła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie stać go już było na wynajmowanie pokoju. Był urodzonym "szczęściarzem".

Parsknął, jedyne co mu zostało i było do końca wierne, to jego samochód. Choć miał tyle lat, był bardzo zniszczony i nigdy nie widział go żaden mechanik, to wciąż jeździł, wciąż był sprawny i wierny niczym pies. Nie był imponujących rozmiarów, z niebieską karoserią, pokrytą w niektórych miejscach rdzą.

Pochylił wzrok, bak nie był pełny, będzie musiał zatankować na następnej stacji. Problem w tym, że prócz pensji, którą wypłacili mu pracodawcy na do widzenia, nie miał żadnych pieniędzy.

Nagle zauważył na drodze młodą dziewczynę, gdyby nie jej mało wyzywający strój i mało uczęszczana droga, pomyślałby, że tirówa. Zatrzymał się.

Dziewczę wyglądało na naiwne i zagubione, miała kruczoczarne niedługie włosy (właściwie to miała podobną fryzurę do niego) i niebieskie oczy. 

\- Przepraszam - podeszła do jego samochodu - Złapałyśmy gumę i nie mamy zapasowego koła, czy nie ma pan może telefonu...? - zapytała nieśmiało.

Spojrzał na jej samochód, widać, że z bogatego domu, w aucie siedziała długowłosa brunetka.

\- Przykro mi, nie mam - nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki luksus, jak telefon komórkowy - Nie mam też koła zapasowego, ale mogę panie podwieźć do najbliższej stacji.

\- Naprawdę? Dziękuję panu bardzo! - zapiszczała radośnie, strasznie łatwowierna - Chodź siostro, ten pan nas podwiezie! 

Z samochodu wygramoliła się kobieta z dwoma plecakami, była bardzo wysoka i zdecydowanie miała czym oddychać, bardzo skąpo ubrana. Zapewne starsza siostra.

Młodsza usiadła obok niego, starsza zajęła miejsce z tyłu.

\- Ach, nie przedstawiłam się, Amelia i Nagha de Seyruun, jesteśmy siostrami. A pan? - bez przerwy się uśmiechała, on nie był w tak świetnym humorze, ale jej entuzjazm o dziwo wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Normalnie by go to drażniło. 

\- Zelgadis, mówcie po prostu "Zel".

Zachód słońca, naprawdę piękny, przyjemny wiatr targał jej złote włosy. Spojrzała na zielonowłosego chłopca siedzącego z tyłu i jego pochmurny wyraz twarzy.

\- Val, uśmiechnij się. Niedługo dojedziemy do Atlas City.

\- I co z tego? Mamy i tak tam nie będzie! - skulił się. Zrobiło jej się smutno, ona też za nią tęskniła, ale cóż może zrobić? Życia jej nie przywróci. Jedyne co może zrobić, to zająć się jej synkiem.

Jednak jej praca sprzedawcy nie pozwala jej na ciągłe bycie przy małym, innego zajęcia sobie nie znajdzie. Dlatego jedzie do Atlas City, tam ma rodziców, którzy jej pomogą, są na rencie, chętnie zajmą się "wnukiem".

Może ona sama też kiedyś da im wnuka? Może kiedyś..., póki co, tylko z jednym mężczyzną chodziła na poważnie. I srogo się zawiodła. 

\- Kochanie, możesz mi podać moją torbę?

\- Tak, ciociu Filio. - chłopiec posłusznie podał jej niewielką torebkę. Niedługo rozwidlenie, nie była pewna, w którą stronę skręcić. Wyjęła mapę.

\- Ciociu! - usłyszała jego krzyk, spojrzała na drogę, całe życie stanęło jej przed oczami, o mały włos zderzyłaby się z ciężarówką, na szczęście jej kierowca nie był tak roztargniony jak ona.

\- Uważaj jak jeździsz, dziwko! - krzyknął i pojechał dalej. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Chwilka, to musiał być szok dla małego! Spojrzała na niego, ciężko dyszał. Tylko nie teraz...

Zrobiło się ciemno, strasznie lało. 

\- Gdzie pan zmierza?

\- Właściwie to jeszcze nie wiem. 

\- A-acha. My z siostrą jedziemy do rodziny, na wakacje. 

Spojrzał na Naghę, chrapała w najlepsze.

\- Niestety zapomniałyśmy telefonu. Myśli pan, że do stacji jeszcze daleko?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Jedziecie do Atlas City?

\- Do miasteczka znajdującego się zaraz obok. Na wieś.

Teraz przypomniał sobie, gdzie już słyszał to nazwisko. Wielka korporacja rodziny Seyruun, baaaardzo bogata. Przez sekundę przemknęła mu przez głowę głupia (a może nie aż tak?) myśl...  
Ile to pieniędzy by dostał za okup...

\- Proszę pana, niech pan patrzy! - zanim zdążył wyhamować, wpadł w ogromne bagno. Zupełnie jakby mała rzeka, ulewa musiała być naprawdę ogromna skoro zapełniła wodą to koryto, przez które w normalnych okolicznościach, spokojnie by przejechał.

\- Cholera! - nie mógł wyjechać, koniec. Kto by pomyślał, że zawiedzie go w takiej sytuacji? - Nic nie zrobię, tędy nie przejedziemy, nie zdołam też z tego wyjechać. Musimy iść pieszo.

\- Ale gdzie?

\- Po drodze minęliśmy rozwidlenie, skręcimy w drugą stronę.

Amelia obudziła siostrę, która niechętnie wyszła z samochodu.

\- Ymm... Nie ma pan przypadkiem parasolki?

\- Przykro mi, ale nie.

II

\- Kiedy będę? - spojrzała za okno - Nie prędko... Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Bez adwokata i tak nic im nie powie!

Wyłączyła komórkę, dlaczego rozprawa musiała odbywać się w Atlas City? I to jeszcze o takiej godzinie. Ale to była sprawa o zabójstwo, wyjątkowy przypadek.

\- I co? - obok niej siedział fioletowowłosy mężczyzna, jak zwykle w dobrym humorze, miał przymrużone oczy.

\- Każą nam się pospieszyć, jak by to zależało od nas! Heh!

\- Poczekają sobie...  
\- Oczywiście... Grausher, przyspiesz trochę! - zwróciła się do swojego szofera.

\- Tak, pani! Ale... ktoś tam jest, na drodze!

Dostał ataku, tak samo jak jego matka, miał chore serce. Wyciągnęła małego z samochodu, próbowała go reanimować, oddychał, ale długo nie pociągnie bez lekarza.

Cholera, dlaczego w takim momencie, gdzie nie ma jej kto pomóc?! Nawet gdyby miała telefon, czy karetka by zdążyła?

Nagle zauważyła światła, czarny samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami zbliżał się do niej.

To jej ostatnia deska ratunku, tylko czy się zatrzyma? Widać było, że to własność kogoś zamożnego. A tacy nie mają skrupułów.

\- Po cholerę się zatrzymujesz?! - była wściekła.

\- Trzeba im pomóc!

\- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu, kretynie! Xell, co robisz?

Wyszedł z samochodu, otworzył oczy by się bliżej przyjrzeć. Na jezdni, obok samochodu, siedziała młoda kobieta z dzieckiem. Spojrzała na niego wystraszonym wzrokiem, miała piękne niebieskie oczy i długie złote włosy.

Była naprawdę piękna i wyglądała jakoś tak... niewinnie. Jednego był pewien, ona musi być jego! Zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Mój... on jest chory, potrzebuje lekarza!

Sięgnął po komórkę.

\- Nie ma zasięgu, wsadź go do samochodu, niedaleko musi być stacja benzynowa.

\- Eeee... T-tak! - zdenerwowana i zbyt roztrzęsiona aby prowadzić dalej samochód, usiadła z tyłu, tajemniczy jegomość z przodu.

Limuzyna ruszyła za nimi.

\- Co on wyprawia? Grausher, jedź za nimi. Trudno, w sądzie sobie trochę poczekają. 

Dojechali do rozwidlenia, skręcił w prawą stronę. Przyjrzała mu się, zmieszana. Ubrany był szykownie, ciuchy od Gucciego, pewnie bogaty. Na rękach rękawiczki, też firmowe. Na twarzy był niezwykle poważny, fioletowe włosy równo ścięte, oczy takie... ametystowe. 

Był naprawdę przystojny, zarumieniła się, jak mogła w takiej chwili o tym myśleć. Val się trochę uspokoił.

\- Dokąd pani jedzie?

\- Hmm? A, tak! Do Atlas City. Ale to daleko, on potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Może przesiądziemy się do mojego wozu? Jest szybszy.

Zwróciła uwagę na limuzynę jadącą za nimi. Pewnie prowadził ją jego prywatny kierowca.

Spojrzał uważniej na drogę, trzy osoby stały na środku, jedna z nich machała zabawnie rękami. Chciało mu się śmiać, ale nie mógł w takiej sytuacji. Cóż, akurat jeśli chodzi o opanowanie, to był w tym mistrzem. Był przecież prawnikiem. 

Zatrzymał się. Mężczyzna pochylił się.

\- Droga tam jest zablokowana, mój samochód tam ugrzązł, mógłby pan nas podrzucić?

Odwrócił się do złotowłosej. Kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową.

Jechała dość szybko. Oczywiście to ona musiała prowadzić samochód, on się do niczego nie nadawał. Byli już miesiąc po ślubie. To co ich głównie łączyło, to zamiłowanie do jedzenia.

\- Gourry, nie jedz beze mnie. - rudowłosa zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Ale Lina, jestem głodny. Spójrz, piorun przewrócił słup. - spojrzał za okno. To był słup elektryczny, a może jakiś inny? Nie znał się na tym.

\- Co mnie obchodzi jakiś cholerny słup? Nie odwracaj kota ogonem. Zostaw to żarcie!

Minęli jeden samochód stojący na uboczu, później drugi, zobaczyła rozwidlenie, ze strony, w którą skręcili, wyjechały dwa samochody. 

\- Co tutaj tak tłoczno?

Blondyn sięgnął po następną paczkę prażynek. Rudowłosa odwróciła się i zdzieliła go po głowię.

\- Lina, samochód!

\- Co?! - zderzyli się z samochodem, na szczęście Lina dobrze operując uszkodziła jedynie samochód, w który rąbnęli.

\- Niech to jasna cholera! Co tu robi ten samochód?!

Gourry wyszedł na deszcz, po chwili wrócił.

\- Wszystko zalane, nie przejedziemy. 

\- Trudno, zawracamy.

Siedział za biurkiem, nie miał w hotelu (czy tą dziurę można nazwać hotelem?) żadnych gości, prócz jednej kobiety. Zeszła właśnie do niego.

\- Panie Zangulusie, dwa samochody zatrzymały się tutaj. - wyjrzała przez okno.

\- Fajnie, w końcu jacyś klienci. - poprawił swój kowbojski kapelusz.

Do środka najpierw wpadł mężczyzna z nieprzytomnym dzieckiem na rękach i blondyna.

\- Przepraszam, czy jest tu lekarz? - podbiegła do recepcji.

\- Ja jestem pielęgniarką. - kobieta podniosła nieśmiało rękę.

Xellos na swój rachunek wynajął im pokój. Sylphiel sięgnęła po swoje przyrządy, nie miała ich wiele. 

\- Proszę się nie denerwować, nic mu nie będzie! - sama w to nie wierzyła, zajęła się małym. 

\- Chodź, nic tu nie pomożesz. - wyszli z pokoju, wtuliła się w niego, płakała. Nie przeżyje jeśli coś mu się stanie, najpierw jego matka, a teraz on...

Właściciel hotelu zdziwił się, gdy do środka wparowało jeszcze kilka osób. To jego szczęśliwy dzień.

\- Ech, co za speluna. - rozejrzała się, jej kierowca trzymał jej płaszcz, podeszła do Zangulusa - Proszę trzy pokoje, najlepsze. 

Na widok jej wypchanego portfela omal nie dostał zawału.

\- Tak, proszę pani, najlepsze. 

III

Próbował zadzwonić, guzik, nie ma nawet sygnału. Podszedł do urządzenia, wrzucił monetę. Po chwili kawa była gotowa. Podszedł do roztrzęsionej.

\- Wypij, lepiej się poczujesz.

\- J-ja... Dziękuję. Sama nie dałabym rady.

\- Spokojnie, nie ma problemu. Gdzie moje maniery, jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem. Xellos Metallium.

\- Filia Ul Copt. - pocałował ją w rękę, zarumieniła się. Te jego oczy, cudowne, jakby hipnotyzujące.

Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać, poszła zobaczyć co z Valem.

\- Co z nim? - zapytała pielęgniarki, która uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Sytuacja ustabilizowana, ale nie na długo. Potrzebna jest specjalna aparatura. 

\- Trzeba go zawieźć do szpitala, ale na razie to niemożliwe. - spojrzała na okno, przestało padać. 

\- Proszę za mną, on potrzebuje teraz ciszy i spokoju. - poszła za pielęgniarką.

Do hotelu przybyły jeszcze dwie osoby, wszyscy zebrali się na dole.

\- Same wypadki dzisiaj, okropna pogoda. - zauważył Zangulus.

\- Wszystkie drogi zablokowane, trzeba poczekać do rana. Proszę jeden pokój. - ruda podeszła do recepcji, Zang wręczył jej klucz do pokoju nr 9.

\- Może się sobie przedstawimy, jestem Amelia de Seyruun, to moja siostra Nagha, a to pan Zelgadis...

\- Greywords. - dokończył za nią. Nie wynajął pokoju, usiadł na kanapie w recepcji.

\- Ech, Lina Inv... i Gourry Gabriev, przepraszam wszystkich, Gourry, chodź. - pociągnęła za sobą blondyna, poszli do swojego pokoju, znajdował się w innym budynku (takim podłużnym). Niedługo są po ślubie, wciąż jej się myli gdy podaje swoje nazwisko.

\- Sylphiel Nels Rada, miło mi poznać. Jakby co, to proszę zgłosić się do mnie, jestem pielęgniarką. - stanęła przy oknie, miała pokój nr 2. 

\- Ja jestem Filia Ul Copt, a tamten chłopiec to Val... Val Garv... - usiadła z kawą obok Zelgadisa. 

\- Nazywam się Grausher Dynast. - ściągnął charakterystyczną czapkę dla szoferów, pokłonił się swojej pani i poszedł do pokoju, który mu wynajęła.

Zang znudzony zaczął pić kawę. Amelia wynajęła pokój dla niej i siostry, nie zauważyła, że Zelgadis nic nie wynajął.

\- Seyruun, dobrze słyszałam? - uśmiechnęła się wrednie, obok niej stał Xellos.

\- Tak, a pani? - Amelia nie rozumiała o co chodzi.

\- Zellas... Zellas Mettalium. - Nagha spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, czy to może być przypadek? Amelia wystraszyła się.

\- Na razie, kochani. - wyszła z pomieszczenia. Filia nic nie rozumiała, ale gdzieś już słyszała te nazwiska.

Amelia i Nagha poszły do siebie, zaprosiły Zelgadisa, który zgodził się, chociaż nie chciał łaski.

Xellos zaprosił do swojego pokoju Filię, póki Val się nie obudzi, jak sam powiedział, nie powinna być sama.

\- Val nie jest twoim synem? - podał jej kieliszek z winem. 

\- Nie... To syn przyjaciółki... Po jej śmierci zajęłam się nim. - usiadła na łóżku.

\- Nie powinienem pytać. Jeżeli masz jakieś problemy z adopcją to spoko, wal do mnie. - zaśmiał się.

\- Hmm? - podniosła wzrok, po czym utkwiła go w jego przystojnej twarzy.

\- Jestem prawnikiem. - podszedł do radia i włączył nastrojową muzykę.

Teraz sobie przypomniała. Dwie wielkie firmy prawnicze rywalizujące ze sobą - Mettalium i Seyruun. Co za zbieg okoliczności!

Dopiła wino do końca. Spojrzała na niego, stał wpatrzony w nią. I ten jego diabelski, ironiczny i równocześnie tajemniczy uśmiech. Uwodzicielski... Co się za nim kryło? Wzdrygnęła się.

Przypomniał jej się film "Adwokat diabła". Był prawnikiem, bardzo bogatym, ona przy nim była niczym.

Podszedł do niej i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Zatańczymy? - chociaż chciała, nie potrafiła odmówić. Nie słuchała już rozsądku. Zaszumiało jej lekko w głowie.

Nagha wyszła na papierosa, tego było już za wiele. Najpierw łapią gumę, potem kończą tutaj z największym wrogiem pod jednym dachem, i w dodatku jej siostra chyba się zabujała w tym całym Zelgadisie.

\- Ech... - zobaczyła bramę, wyszła z tego terenu. Prócz tego dziwnego hotelu "Wolf Hotel" i stacji benzynowej obok, nie było tu nic.

Nagle usłyszała jakiś szmer, rozejrzała się, prócz skał i krzaków nic więcej tu nie widziała. Znowu szmer.

\- Jest tu ktoś? Chyba mam omamy. To pewnie tylko wiatr, spokojnie.

Tym razem głośniejszy szmer, odwróciła się, krzyknęła, papieros upadł na ziemię...

Tańczyli, właściwie to w jednym miejscu, melodia płynąca z głośników była bardzo spokojna. Zanurzył jedną rękę w jej długie włosy. Drugą objął ją w talii.

\- Teraz prowadzę sprawę o zabójstwo. Bardzo ciekawą. Gdzie pracujesz? - położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- W sklepie. Sprzedaję wazony, dzbany, antyki... Takie tam... 

\- Wiesz, jesteś piękna.

Pochylił się, zaczął całować jej szyję. Nie protestowała. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku, zaczął całować, odwzajemniała jego pocałunki.

\- Ja... jestem dziewicą... - sama się sobie dziwiła, nawet go nie znała, ale on ją po prostu oczarował.

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Nagle coś przerwało tą idyllę. Czyjś przeraźliwy krzyk.

IV

Wybiegli z pokoju, Filia pobiegła do Vala. 

\- Co się stało? - do Xellosa podbiegł Zelgadis.

\- Nie wiem, nie wychodziłem ze swojego "apartamentu". - odpowiedział mu z lekką ironią w głosie. Po chwili na dwór wybiegła Amelia, zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać. To musiał być krzyk jej siostry.

\- Nagha!! Siostro!! - zaczęła ją wołać, bez odzewu.

\- Chodź, razem jej poszukamy. - włączył latarkę i poszedł wraz z Amelią.

Xellos z braku zajęcia, poszedł za nimi. Przeklinał w duszy, przeszkodzono mu w takiej chwili, bo jakaś panna na wydaniu musiała wyjść się przewietrzyć, pewnie wpadła w jakiś rów i co najwyżej, skręciła kostkę.

\- Co jej się mogło stać? - martwiła się o siostrę. Zel położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się, co tutaj na pustkowiu mogło jej się stać? - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Zarumieniła się.

Xellos patrzył na nich z niezadowoloną miną. Zauważył otwartą bramę.

\- Może tam? - wskazał na przejście, drzwiczki lekko skrzypiały poruszane wiatrem.

Amelia skuliła się, zrobiło jej się jeszcze zimniej. Wyszli przed ogrodzenie i zaczęli wypatrywać.

\- Nagha, siostro! Jesteś tu?! - rozglądała się - Hmm? - nagle w coś wdepnęła, spuściła wzrok i momentalnie zwymiotowała pod wpływem tego co zobaczyła.

Na ziemi w kałuży krwi leżała torebka, ludzki palec i trochę, prawdopodobnie ludzkiego, mięsa. Zasłoniła twarz dłońmi, zaczęła szlochać i trząść się. Zelgadis w pierwszej chwili skamieniał, następnie przytulił ją.

\- Spokojnie... - nie wiedział jak ją pocieszyć, spojrzał na prawnika, który przełknął jedynie ślinę i z grobową miną przyglądał się znalezisku. Pewnie widział w życiu gorsze rzeczy - Xellos, sprowadź tu pannę Sylphiel.

Metallium spojrzał na niego lekceważącym wzrokiem i poszedł w stronę hotelu. Po chwili nadbiegł do nich Gourry.

\- Ktoś krzyczał, coś się stało? - blondwłosy mężczyzna najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważył.

\- Później pogadamy, zaprowadź ją do hotelu. - Gourry poszedł wraz z Amelią, która wciąż nie mogła powstrzymać łez, to musiała być jej siostra.

Zelgadis wpatrywał się w krew, czy wśród nich był morderca? Ale czy człowiek zrobiłby coś takiego? Może jakiś kojot albo inny pustynny drapieżnik? I gdzie ciało? Nadbiegła pielęgniarka z Xellosem.

\- O mój Boże! - pochyliła się, zakryła usta ręką.

\- Co o tym powiesz? 

\- Jedynie tyle, że to świeża krew i zapewne ludzka. - była wystraszona - Ciało musiało zostać rozszarpane, jakie zwierzę mogło to zrobić?

\- A może to nie było zwierzę? - spojrzał na Xellosa, nie ufał mu.

\- Wracajmy, trzeba wszystkich ostrzec, że grasuje tu jakiś zwierz. - poszła przodem, mężczyźni za nią.

Sięgnęła do torebki, wyjęła z niej kilka tabletek, które popiła alkoholem. Przeczesała ręką swoje długie włosy.

\- Trafić w takie szambo! - rzuciła się na łóżko i od razu usnęła. Po chwili ktoś pukał do jej drzwi, uchylił je lekko.

\- Matko... - fioletowowłosy spojrzał na śpiącą Zellas - A zresztą... - zamknął z powrotem drzwi.

Wszyscy zebrali się w recepcji, prócz Zellas Metallium, zrozpaczonej Amelii, która zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i Vala, który spał, Filia nie chciała go budzić. Miał już dosyć stresów.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała Lina pocierając oczy.

\- Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, panna Nagha de Seyruun została zamordowana. - oświadczył Xellos z kieliszkiem w ręku, wszystkimi wstrząsnęło - Każdy ma alibi?

\- A co, będziesz się bawił w policjanta? - Zel podniósł się, nie podobało mu się to, że pan adwokat przejmuje dowodzenie.

\- Jako prawnik, muszę sprawdzić... wszystkie poszlaki...

\- Ja byłam cały czas w pokoju z moim mężem. 

\- Ja z panem Zangulusem w recepcji. - Sylphiel zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Pani Filia była ze mną, a pan panie Zelgadisie? - zapytał z sarkazmem.

\- Z panną Amelią, bo co?

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na stojącego w kącie Grausherra.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, każdy z nas ma dość mało wiarygodne wytłumaczenie. Kto pójdzie szukać ze mną ciała?

\- Ja. - Zel zgłosił się na ochotnika - Nie wychodźcie sami na dwór, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - rzucił na odchodnym.

\- Chodź Gourry, wracamy do siebie. - wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi.

Filia trzęsąc się, wróciła do siebie. Trzęsła się trochę, to za dużo dla niej jak na jeden wieczór, chciała tylko dojechać do rodziny.

Tymczasem Val dostaje ataku, kończą uwięzieni na pustkowiu i w dodatku może być uwikłana w sprawę o zabójstwo.

Spojrzała na łóżko, na którym leżał Val. Nie było go tam.

V

Szukała go po całym hotelu, nie znalazła, wyszła więc szukać na dworze. Może było mu duszno i wyszedł się przewietrzyć? Ale przecież jest chory.

Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że gdzieś wychodzi?

Xellos pochylił się nad kałużą krwi.

\- Co chcesz tu znaleźć? - Zel nie rozumiał jego postępowania.

\- Winny zawsze wraca na miejsce zbrodni, poza tym trzeba poszukać jakichś śladów. Ty, gość z prowincji, tego nie zrozumiesz.

\- Heh! Nie wywyższaj się, panie czcigodny!

Xell trafił na papierosa, był bardzo wilgotny. Okryty był białą i lepką mazią.

\- Co to jest?

\- Chyba ślina...

\- Więc to burzy twoją teorię, że to był człowiek. Chyba, że miał ślinotok. - poczuł się przez chwilę lepszy od zarozumiałego prawnika.

\- W takim razie to musiało być ogromne zwierzę, wzięło papieros do pyska, po czym je wypluło. Gdybyśmy byli w puszczy, pomyślałbym, że niedźwiedź lub dziki kot, ale tutaj?

\- Nic nie wymyślimy, skupmy się na szukaniu ciała. - nagle sparaliżowało ich, gdy usłyszeli przeraźliwy krzyk.

\- Filia! - Xellos pędem rzucił się w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos, Zelgadis za nim.

\- Val, jesteś tu? - zajrzała za mały, zniszczony budynek. Usłyszała nagle czyjś płacz, weszła do środka. To była pralnia. Val siedział w kącie i płakał. Podeszła do niego i przytuliła go do siebie, nie było sensu na niego krzyczeć.

\- Czy mama wróci? - wtulił się w jej sukienkę. Pogłaskała go po głowie.

\- Chodź, kochanie. Nie martw się o mamę, spotkasz ją, jak przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. - wyszli z budynku, usłyszała nagle szmer i cichy syk. Spojrzała w prawo, kilka metrów od niej, grzebiąc w krzakach stał... Właśnie, co to było? W ciemności nie widziała dobrze.

Krzyknęła ze strachu, stwór podniósł głowę, zobaczyła jego okropne czerwone oczy.

\- Ghhhrraaauuu... - syknął cicho, zaczęła uciekać. Odwracała się co chwila za siebie, zniknął, gdzie się podział?! Nagle uderzyła w coś z całej siły. Przewróciła się razem z nim. Trzęsąc się spojrzała do góry i odetchnęła z ulgą. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Zel Filię, która przed chwilą zderzyła się z Xellosem.

\- T-tam... Coś tam było! - trzęsącą ręką wskazała za siebie. Znów zaczęła szlochać, Val nie rozumiał o co chodzi.

\- Spokojnie, nie panikuj. - Xellos przytulił ją i Vala - Już nic Ci nie grozi. 

Chciałaby w to wierzyć. Zel rozejrzał się, to nie miało sensu. Wrócili do hotelu.

\- I jak? - Zangulus wyjrzał zza gazety.

\- Nic, za to pani Filia widziała coś podejrzanego. Potrafisz to opisać? - Zel usiadł na krześle.

\- Nie, było ciemno. - poszła z Valem do pokoju, Xellos odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na Zangulusa. Coś mu nie pasowało.

Gazeta, którą trzymał była sprzed miesiąca. To tygodnik, po miesiącu już dawno nieaktualny. W dodatku, kiedy tu przyjechali, nie miał żadnych gości, prócz pielęgniarki, która zjawiła się dziś w południe. 

Wszystko to jakieś dziwne. Zaraz, pralnia! 

\- Wychodzę. - poszedł sam, Zelgadis wyszedł jednak przed hotel by móc go obserwować. Prawnik wszedł do pralni, czego on tam szuka?

Xellos rozejrzał się. Sześć pralek, w każdej pełno ciuchów, pracowała tylko jedna. Żaden z gości, od kiedy tu przyjechali, nie oddawał swych ubrań do prania. A jeśli nawet mogła to zrobić Sylphiel, to przecież nie miała tylu rzeczy. Więc czyje to ciuchy? 

Wyłączył i otworzył pralkę. Tak jak myślał, to były ubrania zamordowanej. Jednak nie wszystko się zgadzało. Przecież Zangulus nie mógł być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Chyba że... nie jest sam... Poczuł chłód, odwrócił się natychmiast.

\- Może pomóc? - to był Dynast.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. 

\- Jak pan chce. - odwrócił się i już miał wychodzić gdy nagle przez jego plecy przebiła się czyjaś ręka. Ale to nie była ludzka ręka. Splunął krwią i upadł martwy.

Stwór o wyglądzie zielonego goblina z białymi włosami na głowie i czerwonymi ślepiami wziął ciało na barki i zniknął z pola widzenia.

Xellos jak stał, tak stał. Nie zrobił nic, nawet się nie poruszył. Strach go sparaliżował. Gdy wreszcie się otrząsnął, wybiegł na zewnątrz, stwora już nie było.

\- Umm, pycha! - objadała się, Gourry patrzył na nią wzrokiem zbitego psa.

\- Dlaczego ja nie mogę jeść?

\- Bo dość wyżarłeś w czasie jazdy. Nauczysz się!

\- Lina, nie bądź taka. - pokiwała głową na nie. Zrezygnowany poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Wracał wolnym krokiem do hotelu. Co to było? Pomyłka naukowców, którą aby zatuszować, wysłano tutaj?

Wyjął pistolet, sprawdził czy załadowany. Następnym razem będzie gotowy. Stanął przy samochodzie matki, otworzył go i wyjął czarne okulary, po czym założył je.

Uwielbiał być panem sytuacji, teraz trudno powiedzieć, żeby tak było. Schował broń, nie chciał nikogo wystraszyć. Przejrzał się w lusterku samochodu, rzeczywiście wyglądał jak tajniak. Okulary doskonale pasowały do jego ubrania i fioletowych włosów.

Oparł się o bagażnik i czekał. Sam nie wiedział na co.

Lina kończyła szóstą porcję, gdy nagle usłyszała trzask tłukącego się szkła, oderwała się od jedzenia, podeszła do drzwi od łazienki, lekko zapukała.

\- Gourry, co ty tam wyprawiasz, chcesz żeby obciążyli nas kosztami napraw?

Cisza.

\- Hej, Gourry? Wszystko w porządku? - próbowała otworzyć drzwi, zamknięte. Popchnęła mocniej, były stare, otworzyły się bez większego problemu.

W środku było pełno pary. Zapaliła światło, które musiał ktoś zgasić. Cała kabina była we krwi, Gourry leżał martwy, obok niego... oprawca. Zemdlała.

VI 

Sylphiel wyszła z recepcji. Pan Zelgadis udał się do pokoju panny Amelii, przed wejściem stała pani Metallium, paliła papierosa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała nieśmiało.

\- Gdyby było w porządku, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. - odpowiedziała jej nie odwracając się nawet.

Nels Rada poszła zobaczyć co u państwa Gabrievów. Który to był numer? Zapukała lekko, nikt nie otworzył. Zapukała jeszcze raz.

\- Pani Lino, jest tam pani? - weszła do środka. W środku było ciemno, widziała tylko dwie czerwone plamki.

\- Jest tu ktoś? - usłyszała charczenie. Nie, to nie były plamy, to były oczy! Zanim zdążyła zareagować, coś rzuciło się na nią, rąbnęła w ścianę. Demon przebił kłami jej skórę. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć.

Głowa cholernie ją bolała. Może nie powinna była jednak łykać tych tabletek? I jeszcze ta wścibska dziewczyna, niech pilnuje własnego nosa.

Zgasiła papieros. Gdzie Dynast i Xell się podziali? Pukała do ich pokojów, nikogo nie było. Poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu, odwróciła się momentalnie.

\- Nie powinna pani wychodzić sama. - to był właściciel hotelu.

\- To nie twoja sprawa! I zabierz tą łapę... śmieciu! - odsunęła się. Co on sobie wyobraża? Byle "młot" nie wydrze jej pieniędzy.

\- Pani jest bardzo nerwowa... He, he... A ja głodny... - upadł na kolana charcząc, spojrzała na niego ze wstrętem, co się dzieje?

Podniósł się po chwili, przed nią nie stał już jednak mężczyzna z beznadziejnym kapeluszem, ale zielony stwór mierzący ze trzy metry. 

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że miejsce gdzie się usadowił nie było odpowiednie. Nie miał wglądu na wejście do hotelu, tylko na samochody i stację benzynową. Zaczął iść do hotelu, usłyszał krzyki, przyspieszył.

Kiedy dobiegł, było już za późno. Stwór trzymał w rękach zmasakrowane ciało. To nie był ten sam potwór, tamten był mniejszy.

Sięgnął natychmiast po broń i zaczął strzelać. Jednej kuli stwór uniknął, druga utkwiła w jego udzie. Ryknął i rzucił się w jego stronę.

Strzelał, po chwili skończyły się naboje, zaczął uciekać, nie miał innego wyjścia. Upadł i poturlał się pod jeden z samochodów. Serce biło mu niezwykle szybko. Cholera, co robić? Nie miał już naboi.

\- Możesz wyjść, on gdzieś uciekł. - usłyszał głos Zelgadisa. Nie lubił go, ale cóż zrobić? Wyczołgał się.

\- Widziałeś w którą stronę pobiegł?

\- Nie.

\- Cholera! Jest ich dwóch!

\- Dwóch?! W takim razie drugi może gdzieś tu się czaić! Wracajmy! - pobiegli do hotelu, kątem oka Xellos zauważył, że ostatnią ofiarą była jego matka. Zacisnął powieki, bolało...

W recepcji siedziały zdruzgotane Amelia i Filia. Val spał na kanapie.

\- Gdzie pozostali? - Xellos zwrócił się do Zela, chyba tylko na niego może liczyć. Doprawdy, ironia losu.

\- Nie żyją...

Zmroziło go. Tyle ofiar, z kim oni mają do czynienia? Chyba tak kończą wszyscy, którzy goszczą się na tym zadupiu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz broń.

\- I co z tego? Już z niej nie postrzelam. - rzucił ją na ziemię, Filia wzdrygnęła się - Jedyne co nam pozostało to uciekać stąd, nieważne gdzie, byle jak najdalej!

Nagle usłyszeli wybuch. Wybiegli przed hotel, wszędzie pełno ognia i dymu, ktoś podpalił samochody. Cholera, co teraz?! Chwila, to stacja benzynowa, wszystko zaraz wybuchnie!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - odwrócili się, z hotelu wyszedł zielony stwór z małym chłopcem na rękach.

\- Val! - Xellos w porę złapał Filię i pociągnął za sobą, mimo że stawiała opór - Zostaw mnie!

\- Nie, już mu nie pomożesz! Biegnij!

Rozdzielili się, Amelia z Zelgadisem pobiegli w jedną stronę, Xellos z Filią - w drugą. Jeden z samochodów był sprawny. Jakimś cudem w stacyjce były kluczyki. Jednak...

\- Dalej, odpalaj! - Xellos usiadł za kierownicą i zmagał się z upartym pojazdem. Filia siedziała obok niego, po chwili z dymu wyszedł zielony goblin.

\- Zbliża się, Xellos! - zaczęła panikować.

\- Jest! - samochód odpalił. Przed nimi tylko pustynia, za nimi... już nic, wszystko wybuchło.

\- Val... A co z nimi? - oparła się o szybę, z jej oczu płynęły łzy.

\- Pewnie nie przeżyli. Jeżeli mieli szczęście, zginęli w wyniku wybuchu, a demony ich nie dopadły.

\- A te... potwory? - zasłoniła twarz dłońmi. Dlaczego?

\- Nie przypuszczam żeby ten wybuch przeżyły. - odwrócił się do niej i objął jedną ręką - Nie martw się, już po wszystkim. - zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mało to pocieszające. Prócz nich nikt nie przeżył.

Nagle przeszło mu coś przez myśl. Przecież było ich dwóch. Gdzie w tym czasie był drugi? Nagle samochodem zaczęło trząść, Xell ledwo wyhamował unikając zderzenia ze skałą.

\- C-co się stało?

\- Chyba... złapaliśmy gumę... Co się dziwić, tym piaskom brakuje trochę do asfaltu. - wysiedli, Xellos szukał w bagażniku czegoś co mogłoby się przydać. Znalazł jedynie zapas benzyny, koc i jakiś śrubokręt.

\- Niewiele, po co to bierzesz? - Filia zmartwiła się.

\- Chyba nie posądzą nas już o kradzież. A nam może się przydać. - miał złe przeczucia.

\- To nie jest śmieszne...

VII

Szli już ponad dziesięć minut, choć Filii wydawało się, że były to godziny. Cały czas wpatrywała się w ziemię. Szli w ciszy, nikt się nie odzywał. Zresztą, o czym tu mówić? Sami nie wiedzieli o co tu właściwie chodzi.

\- Może to był kosmita? Albo demon? - spróbowała podjąć rozmowę.

\- Moim zdaniem eksperyment naukowy, chociaż... - wiele rzeczy mu nie pasowało, poza tym te zablokowane drogi. Pogoda nie mogła tak tego wszystkiego załatwić. Ktoś musiał jej pomóc... 

\- Spójrz! - wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Filii. Spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazywała ręką. Kilkanaście metrów przed nimi znajdowały się skały, jaskinia i... samochód!

Zaczęli biec, dobiegli do samochodu. Tylko czyje to auto? Filia myślała, że to wybawienie, jednak w stacyjce nie było kluczyków. Zaplamiony był za to krwią, na tylnym siedzeniu leżało kilka drobiazgów. Raczej nieprzydatne, prócz latarki, którą Xellos natychmiast wypróbował, działa. Spojrzał na Filię, która zrobiła się blada.

\- Poszukam kluczyków w jaskini. Idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz tutaj? - rozłożył na siedzeniach koc, aby nie poplamiła się krwią. 

\- Chyba żartujesz... Nie zostanę tu sama. - uczepiła się go kurczowo i razem zatopili się w ciemnościach. Niestety latarka była niewielka, a co za tym idzie, nie była w stanie wszystkiego oświetlić.

W środku śmierdziało padliną i stęchlizną. Znaleźli stoły, na których było wiele rzeczy: noże, siekiery, talerze, nici itp. Wprost różności. Gdzieniegdzie leżały poplamione krwią ubrania. Filia spojrzała do góry. Rozpoznała jakieś niewyraźne kształty.

\- Xellos...

\- Tak?

\- Mógłbyś... poświecić w górę? Chyba coś tam jest. I to chyba nie są nietoperze.

Zrobił jak kazała. Ich oczom ukazał się straszny widok... Z góry zwisały do góry nogami, ludzkie porozrywane ciała. Niektóre jeszcze świeże, kapała z nich krew. W jednej z nich Filia rozpoznała Nhagę. Zanim zdążyła krzyknąć, Xellos zasłonił jej usta.

Usłyszeli syk. Wrócił jeden z morderców. Zgasił błyskawicznym ruchem latarkę i razem z Filią skulnął się pod stół. Trzymał ją mocno by czasem w przypływie paniki nie zaczęła uciekać, cały czas też kneblował jej usta.

Powolnym, ociężałym krokiem stwór wszedł do jaskini, taszczył coś, teraz to puścił. Na ziemię upadło kilka zmasakrowanych i spalonych ciał. Najwyraźniej to taki rytuał, przynoszą tu każdą ofiarę.

Oni widzieli dwie bestie, a może jest ich więcej?! Stwór zwalił kilka rzeczy ze stołu, położył tam jedną ze swoich ofiar i zaczął coś z nią robić.

Xellos nie chciał wiedzieć co... Filia już prawie zemdlała. Poczuł, że leży na czymś niewygodnym. Sięgnął po to... to klucz! Klucz od samochodu! Ich ostatnia nadzieja!!!

Stwór skończył z ciałem, odwrócił się, stanął na jakimś podwyższeniu i zaczął wieszać.

Xellos miał już plan, tylko czy się uda? Sięgnął butlę z benzyną i zaczął ją powoli rozlewać. Tyle starczy, nie może więcej, bo go zauważy.

\- Filia, trzymaj... - szepnął, miał nadzieję, że stwór nie miał aż tak dobrze rozwiniętego słuchu, podał jej kluczyki, oby samochód odpalił - Wybiegniesz stąd pierwsza, ja zaraz za tobą. - włożył rękę do kieszeni od spodni i sięgnął nieodłączny atrybut jego matki - zapalniczkę.

Filia wyczołgała się powoli spod stołu, zaczęła biec. Potwór momentalnie odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Xellos tymczasem przewrócił stół. Bestia zwróciła więc uwagę na niego.

\- Heh, szkoda, że jestem ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzisz w swoim życiu! - zanim stwór się na niego rzucił, Xellos rzucił w niego stołem i sam pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia, rozlewając benzynę. Przed wyjściem z jaskini, rzucił zapaloną zapalniczkę.

\- Nara!

Wpadł do samochodu, który Filia zdążyła już "uruchomić". Odjechali, po chwili jaskinia wybuchła. 

Dojechali do szosy, mogli już być spokojni. Filia miała poczucie winy. Wtuliła się w prawnika, który pocałował ją w czoło.

Ech, zawiodła przyjaciółkę, nie dopilnowała Vala. Ale... po raz pierwszy w życiu była szczęśliwa. Nie była już sama.

\- W jakim kierunku chcesz jechać, Filia?

\- Myślę, że... moi rodzice powinni Cię poznać...

  
*** KONIEC ***

**Author's Note:**

> Historia zainspirowana filmami "Tożsamość", "Smakosz" i "Zły skręt".


End file.
